


Puppy Love

by carbonorflame



Category: B.A.P, GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im a mess, lowkey angst, puppy au, puppy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbonorflame/pseuds/carbonorflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom just wanted a puppy, not a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends! i hope you like this fic! it was partially inspired by the If You Do I GOT7 Dance Practice (please play that video at my funeral). Please leave comments about what you liked, didn't like, etc! thanks so much for reading!! also please wait it out; the yugbam is a bit of a slow burn, and you won't actually see Bambam until chapter 3 but it is important to the story, I promise!

Throughout his generally unremarkable childhood, Yugyeom had never had many pets. His father was allergic to cats, and his mom didn’t want to deal with hair all over the place anyways. The most he had taken care of was a small goldfish by the name of Lilypad. So as Yugyeom walked to the pet adoption center, his fear and excitement melded into a mess of nerves.  
Yugyeom had had puppies on his mind for months, what with Jinyoung pleading with him to get a dog any chance he got.

***

“You should get a dog like this,” Jinyoung had said three weeks earlier, turning his phone to show Yugyeom a picture of a massive Saint Bernard.  
“Jinyoung hyung, maybe you should get a dog instead of forcing me to get one.” Yugyeom said after squinting over the table between them and sinking down on the cushion opposite Jinyoung. The lunch rush had ended, and Yugyeom figured he deserved a break from busing the tables and delivering plates of food to irritable corporate workers on their lunch breaks.  
Yugyeom’s recommendation fell on deaf ears, for Jinyoung was already whipping his phone around again, this time a picture of a husky glowing on the screen.  
“Good lord, how many pictures of dogs do you have on your phone?” Yugyeom said, sliding Jinyoung’s drink to his side of the booth and taking a sip.  
“Not enough, by my standards,” Jinyoung replied with ease.  
“You really need a dog,” Yugyeom retorted.  
“No, I don’t. Jaebum has Evan. He’s my puppy fix.” Jinyoung smiled at the thought of Jaebum and his dog, but he looked up from his phone to find Yugyeom scrunching his nose at the gushy sentiment. “And anyways you are clearly the one who needs a puppy. You’re so lonely and...sad.” He gestured to Yugyeom’s all black ensemble.  
“Hey, don’t hate on black. It’s a minimalist look.” Yugyeom quipped. But Yugyeom couldn’t find a reply for the “lonely” part of Jinyoung’s diagnosis. 

***

Three partners. That’s how many people had dumped Yugyeom in just one year.  
He started the year, quite literally, with Younghyun. The two met at a New Year’s Eve party. And with a few too many glasses of champagne in his bloodstream, Yugyeom impulsively kissed Younghyun when the clock struck midnight. Younghyun kissed him back. Their relationship blossomed into something quite cute, all shy smiles and hand holding. Yugyeom was convinced that they could make it to the long-term; he thought that since they started off the year together, they would most certainly end it together. Jinyoung was not near as convinced, but he didn’t say “I told you so” when Yugyeom showed up at the door to his apartment a month later, crying that Younghyun had dumped him for someone named Jaehyung. Instead, he welcomed him in, made him a cup of tea, and rubbed slow circles on his back as he sobbed, ranting about “stupid Younghyun, with his stupid smile and his stupid hair.”  
Two months after the Younghyun incident, at Yugyeom’s favorite cafe across the street from his apartment, a familiar barista slid a crumpled shred of paper over the linoleum counter, along with Yugyeom’s usual order. Yugyeom looked up from his cup to see a smirking face and a name tag that read “Youngjae.” The dashing face winked and Yugyeom grinned and looked down at his coffee, blushing profusely. After weeks of non-stop texting, to the point where Jinyoung had to physically confiscate Yugyeom’s phone, the couple finally went on an actual date. The two hit it off immediately, and they soon became practically inseparable. Any moment where Yugyeom wasn’t at work or sleeping, he was with Youngjae. For all of four months, Jinyoung barely saw his best friend, which was perfectly fine considering that he had become preoccupied with his own boyfriend, Jaebum. In the later months of Yugyeom’s relationship, Jinyoung’s concern for Yugyeom increased; when the two pairs arranged a double date, Jinyoung caught Youngjae winking at Jaebum. Once Jinyoung fought the urge to rip out Youngjae’s eyeballs in return for ogling at his boyfriend, Jaebum told him that he had seen Youngjae texting someone named Daehyun. When Jinyoung told Yugyeom what had happened, he exploded. He accused Jinyoung of jealousy, of trying to sabotage his relationship, of being a bad friend. After that, both Jinyoung and Yugyeom thought the break in their friendship was irreparable, but the only person Yugyeom could think to call when he walked in on Youngjae sleeping with a stranger was Jinyoung.  
It only took hearing Yugyeom’s quavering voice on the other line for Jinyoung to drop every grudge he had held against Yugyeom previously.  
“It’s okay,” he said, when Yugyeom stuttered between sobs to explain what had happened. “I’m coming to get you.”  
He rocketed out of Jaebum’s apartment, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek and patting Evan’s head. On the way to Youngjae’s apartment complex, Jinyoung stopped by his own apartment to grab the baseball bat he kept jammed in the space between the refrigerator and the wall.  
When he pulled up to Youngjae’s building, he found Yugyeom red-eyed and flushed on the front steps. He sprung out of the car, and when Yugyeom saw him, he ran to his best friend and pulled him into a tight hug. Yugyeom buried his forehead in the older’s shoulder.  
“I’m s-sorry, h-hyung,” he stuttered, tears streaming down his face. “Y-you were r-right.”  
“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Jinyoung soothed, hugging the younger tighter. Jinyoung could feel every stuttered breath Yugyeom inhaled, the warm teardrops soaking into his shirt. The reverberations of his friend’s sadness struck him deep, to the very marrow of his bones. Once Yugyeom had gathered himself, he pulled out of the hug and sniffled. “Let’s get out of here.”  
“Wait,” Jinyoung said.  
An expression of confusion hung on Yugyeom’s swollen face as Jinyoung looped behind his car and pulled out a baseball bat from his trunk. Jinyoung travelled to the car he recognized as Youngjae’s and swung at the headlight on the driver’s side. The sound of glass shattering echoed through the empty street, and glittering shards of glass littered the street next to the fire engine red car. Jinyoung examined the damage and nodded, content with his work. He looked up and held the bat out to Yugyeom, who only stared at him with wide eyes before stepping forward and grasping the bat. Yugyeom knocked out the other headlight, rage glimmering in his eyes. Once the car was sufficiently trashed, Yugyeom handed the bat back to Jinyoung, panting heavily, gitty at the danger of what they had just done.  
“Better?” Jinyoung asked.  
“Much,” Yugyeom replied, grinning.  
They hopped into Jinyoung’s car and sped off to Yugyeom’s apartment, where Jinyoung spent the rest of the night listening to Yugyeom’s rants.  
Later that September, Yugyeom had met a copper-haired woman by the name of Chaeyoung at Jinyoung’s annual fall party. She and Jinyoung had apparently gone to the same high school. Yugyeom was instantly enamored by the way she held herself, the surprising strength in her quiet voice. Slowly but surely, the two developed major crushes on each other, but both were too scared to make the first move. Eventually, Jinyoung took matters into his own hands by setting the two up on a date. The nerves that the two had felt in preparation for this event dissipated once they began talking. Yugyeom found that Chaeyoung had a wicked sense of humor, and he barely ate his meal because he was so invested in their conversation. They tested out a romantic relationship for about a month before Chaeyoung came to Yugyeom, telling him that she liked them more as friends than as a couple. Yugyeom was temporarily heartbroken, crying to Jinyoung when he came over with ice cream and sad movies. But soon enough, he began building a strong friendship with Chaeyoung that he wouldn’t trade for any romance he might have had with her.

***

So here Yugyeom was two months later, single and ready to stop feeling so alone.  
Yugyeom could see Jinyoung’s eyes as they flicked to the upper right corner of his phone screen. Jinyoung’s eyes widened.  
“Oh jeez,” he exclaimed.  
“Whoa, watch your language there, hyung,” Yugyeom replied smugly, a smirk plastered on his face.  
Jinyoung ignored him. “I’m so sorry,” he continued, looking up at Yugyeom with apologetic eyes. “I told Jaebum I would hang out with him today. Sorry.”  
Yugyeom shrugged. “Ahh, it’s fine. Go be with your boo or whatever you call him. It’s not like you see him every day.” He winked lightheartedly, both of them knowing full well that Jinyoung rarely went a day without seeing Jaebum.  
Jinyoung smiled gratefully before pulling himself up from the booth and looping a scarf around his neck.  
“Thank you,” he said to Yugyeom, striding to the door, leaving behind only a wave of crisp winter air and the annoyingly joyful chime of the doorbell that Yugyeom hated so much.  
Yugyeom sighed once his hyung left. He set back to work, pushing in chairs that had been hastily abandoned by customers and wiping up rings of coffee stains left on the white linoleum tables. The restaurant was entirely void of customers, and the streets outside were empty save for the snowflakes twirling gracefully to the ground. Yugyeom found himself enchanted by the snow, following individual snowflakes with his eyes until they fell to the ground. It was always this time of year that Yugyeom wished he had someone to sit in front of a fire with, a cozy blanket shielding them from the rest of the world. Someone to get him out of his own head, someone to patch up the places in his heart that his exes had torn out.  
Yugyeom shrugged and smiled to himself.  
He supposed a puppy would have to do.

***

Yugyeom trudged through snow and slush to the adoption center, keeping his head down to shield his eyes from the harsh winter wind. When he made it inside the shelter, he was greeted by warm air and the smell of dog kibble. After he had adjusted to the fluorescent lights, his eyes focused on the blonde man behind the front desk.  
“Hi, um,” Yugyeom stated uncomfortably. “I’m here to get a dog.”  
The fluffy-haired man smiled brightly. “Oh, the dog shelter is just down this hallway and to the left,” he said, pointing to a wide hallway to Yugyeom’s right.  
Yugyeom glanced at the hallway and turned back to the man, chancing a smile before mumbling a quick thank you.  
The man smiled politely before setting back to work on the desktop computer.  
Yugyeom strode down the hallway, turning left just as the secretary had instructed. He opened a wooden door and suddenly he was surrounded by glass panels, dozens of dogs excitedly watching him behind them. Metal walls separated each dog’s cage, but the glass panels still gave them a clear view of any dogs across from them and anyone walking past. Yugyeom strolled through the aisles of dogs, the selection ranging from big to small, old to young, purebreds to mutts. Yugyeom felt a pang of pity shock through his system with every dog he passed, but he forced himself to keep walking. He came across a Saint Bernard, the same breed of dog that Jinyoung had shown him three weeks earlier. He admired the stocky build and blocky head of the pooch before continuing on; there was no way his apartment was equipped for a huge dog like that.  
Then, after about fifteen minutes of searching, Yugyeom’s eyes fell on a tiny fluffy white pup sleeping on a brightly patterned blanket in the corner of its cage. Yugyeom could have sworn that he hadn’t seen a cuter dog in his lifetime. When he knocked quietly on the glass, the puppy startled awake. After a few adorable yawns, the pup trotted over to Yugyeom. Yugyeom kneeled down, and the dog leapt up onto its hind legs, its claws clicking quietly on the glass. Yugyeom smiled. He traced a finger back and forth across the glass. The puppy chased it, biting at the air. Yugyeom chuckled when it barked as ferociously as it could, which happened to be not so much threatening as completely adorable.  
“She’s so cute, isn’t she?”  
Yugyeom jumped at the voice behind him. He shifted his position to see a muscular man in black jeans and an obnoxiously orange shirt that indicated he was a volunteer. He had a shock of blonde hair on his head, so light it was nearly white. His voice was friendly, so Yugyeom felt comfortable replying “She really is.”  
“I don’t really feel like her name fits her that well though,” the volunteer said, gesturing to a sheet taped on the glass with the puppy’s picture and information on it. Yugyeom stood up from his crouched position to get a better view of the pup’s profile. In bold letters, her name read “Mary.”  
The volunteer chuckled at Yugyeom’s confused expression. “Yeah, that name really does not fit her at all.” Yugyeom said, looking back down at the little fluffball, who was staring up at him with eager eyes.  
Before Yugyeom had time to process the words coming out of his mouth, he had already said, “I’ll have to change her name when I get her.”  
Yugyeom’s eyes widened at his own statement, but the volunteer didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. Rather, he seemed elated.  
“Oh, you want her?” he asked, not really looking for a response. “That’s great! Would you like to play with her for a little bit to see how you get along?”  
Yugyeom was still recovering from his own boldness, but when he looked down at the dog, who was still clawing at the glass, he knew that they would get along perfectly fine. “No, I don’t think that will be necessary, thank you.”  
The volunteer shrugged. “Okay, great! I will just go get her and then you will just have to fill out some paperwork at the front desk.”  
“Great. Thank you.” Yugyeom replied.  
The volunteer nodded his head and strided around the corner.  
Yugyeom tugged his phone out of his back pocket to text Jinyoung.

_Guess what I just got?_

He snapped a picture of the so-called “Mary” and sent it.  
Jinyoung replied in a matter of seconds.

_AHHHHHHHHHH!!! IT’S SO CUTE!! You will not regret this, I promise!_

Yugyeom was about to reply with some snarky remark when he was interrupted by the same volunteer, this time with a tiny fluff of white fur in his hand. Yugyeom tucked his phone into his pocket, but before he had time to do much else, the puppy barked loudly and attempted to jump from the volunteer’s arms and into Yugyeom’s.  
“Oh, shit,” Yugyeom cursed, barely catching the dog in time.  
The volunteer giggled. “Well, she sure is enthusiastic.”  
Yugyeom gazed down at the little fluff, and his heart filled with warmth as she tried to situate herself in his arms. He rubbed the top of her head with his pointer finger, and she raised her head more, closing her eyes in contentment. Yugyeom couldn’t help but smile.  
“She’s perfect,” he said. “Thank you, um...uh…” Yugyeom searched for a nametag on the other man’s garish shirt.  
“Oh, Jackson,” the man stated.  
“Nice to meet you, Jackson,” Yugyeom said politely.  
Jackson nodded kindly. “Nice to meet you, too!”  
Jackson guided Yugyeom and his new puppy to the front desk, attempting to make simple small talk on the way there. When they arrived at the front desk, the secretary lifted his head from the computer, and he smiled when he saw the volunteer walking beside Yugyeom.  
“Hi, Mark,” Jackson said cheerfully.  
“Hey, Jackson,” the man who must have been Mark replied, smiling warmly. Yugyeom spotted a dusting of red on the tips of the secretary’s ears.  
After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Yugyeom glanced over at Jackson, who was staring at Mark as if he was the actual sun. Yugyeom looked back at Mark and saw that his eyes were practically glowing with adoration. Yugyeom uncomfortably side-stepped away from the couple before pretending to clear his throat.  
Mark was the first to snap out of his trance. “Oh, um, yeah,” he stammered. “I’ll get that paperwork for you.” Mark rolled his chair backwards and reached for a file cabinet, pulling out a stapled packet that asked for some basic personal information.  
Yugyeom filled it out with ease, holding “Mary” in one arm and attempting to ignore the incessant flirting that was happening a few inches away from him.  
He handed the packet back to Mark, who gave it a brief once-over before tucking it into a file and returning back to ogling at the volunteer.  
“Um, thank you?” Yugyeom tried, absentmindedly stroking his dog.  
Jackson tore himself away from his conversation with Mark for a moment. “Oh, just so you know,” he said. “She’s not very good with leashes and stuff, so we would give you one but she just won’t move if you put one on her.” He turned back to his conversation with the secretary, but he found a look of concern on Mark’s face.  
“We are out of stock on crates as well,” Mark said, eyebrows furrowing. “How will you get her home?”  
Yugyeom shrugged. “I think it’s okay. I can just...carry her, I think.”  
Jackson flashed him a smile, while Mark still looked hesitant. “Okay! Have fun with your new puppy!”  
Yugyeom grinned at the blonde. “I will, thank you.”  
He turned on his heel, walking to the door while doting on his precious new pup. But before they had even made it a few feet in the harsh winter, Yugyeom could feel her shivering in the cold.  
“Awww, poor baby,” he murmured. He pulled her closer to his chest, but the shivering persisted. Thinking of nothing else to do, Yugyeom tucked the pup inside his jacket, hugging her to his torso from the outside of his coat. The shivering stopped. Yugyeom breathed a sigh of relief, his breath creating a fog around him.  
Yugyeom braved the seemingly long treck to his apartment, snowflakes brushing on his nose and eyelashes. Every few blocks he peered into his jacket, making sure that the dog was okay, but the gloomy winter weather made it difficult to decipher exactly what was happening.  
Once they had made it to the safety and warmth of his apartment, Yugyeom carefully unzipped his coat, always keeping one hand on the dog.  
When he pulled the pup from his chest, he was amused to find that she was sound asleep.  
Yugyeom cradled her in one arm, grabbing a throw pillow and a blanket from his sofa. He debated where to put the puppy’s makeshift bed before deciding that his own bed would be as good a place as any.  
He placed the throw pillow on the left side of the bed, arranging the blanket on top of it. Then, he carefully set the little fluffball on the substitute dog bed. The white dog looked small, even in comparison to the mini pillow she was resting on. Yugyeom smiled before carefully slipping under the covers so as not to disturb his sleeping puppy. And before he knew it, Yugyeom was drifting to sleep as well.


End file.
